There Are No Wedding Bells
by The Monster Alice
Summary: Alice is a gamer girl and once she got her hands onto Outlast Whistleblower - why would she not want to play the game? Well, there is one reason - there's a possibility that she can get sucked into the game, literally. She's captured by Eddie Gluskin but he wont be the only madman who is out to destroy her.
1. Don't go down below

Ah~ A new horror game to play - finally! I grinned excitedly at the title screen. I had already played Outlast with the most grateful fortune of nothing going wrong. I got scared shitless a few times, but overall it was great. Now, what exactly do I mean by 'nothing going wrong'? Well, exactly that. See, since my 26th birthday, I've had this odd... gift. I know, the whole 'gift from a birthday' plot is really old - believe me, I am living it. Anyways, the gift is at random - I can get transported into a movie, game, or book. Yeah, some gift. I don't get to choose when it happens but when it does... it's like being my own OC because I already have my own related back story and everything that I have to figure out. It's quite the adventure but... this time is different.

The moment I clicked 'play', the screen turned into static. I jumped away from the screen because I _know _what's about to happen. I closed my eyes tight and held my breath. I couldn't outrun it, I've tried before. My entire body went numb as if I had been put on ice for a few hours and then an electric shock raced up my spine and made me gasp sharply - my eyes opening wide and had me gasping for air. I was in a room I did and did not recognize. I don't think I was at the beginning of the game - from the opening screenshots I had viewed beforehand. I was in a normal orange jumpsuit that I remembered from the main game and found myself in a rusted cell. Where was I and who did everyone think I was? That was of course first thing on my mind - as normal since this had started happening. But as I paced the room, I realized I am infucking_ Outlast_ and not just normal Outlast but the DLC that I knew very little about.

On a desk by the door there was a blue folder document. Hesitantly I picked it up - did I want to know what sort of patient I was suppose to be within these walls? I had to know, it could be vital to my survival here. With a shaky sigh, I opened it and began to read. It had my name, though the last name was different as always - Alice Kennt. Apparently, I was a rather new patient just before it all decided to hit the fan, I hadn't even been given a doctor to look over me yet, or maybe they didn't have the time to give me one before their project decided to break loose. I read on to my short history and interview description.

_Alice Kennt, an almost seemingly normal girl at first. She's completely aware of her surroundings except for the fact that she sees the people differently. Since the age of seven, she has been grotesquely attached and obsessed with the story of Alice in Wonderland due to the relation with her name. Ms. Kennt sees people as characters - both cannon and self made in order to surround herself with the sense of Wonderland. Apparently - I am a dodo bird. In any case, she reacts very violently when 'the Red Queen' is mentioned and curses in nonsensical slur. Her three victims were apparently the Red Queen's guards out to attack her. She refused to believe that they were only three teenage boys who were out to rape her. Though she could describe in perfect detail that she had pushed one of them into a conveniently placed sharp piece of metal jutting out from the wall then had removed a knife from her pant pocket and repeatedly stabbed the one boy in the genitals and chest then threw the the knife at the other boy, catching him in the leg then knocked the boy unconscious and tore the flesh on his face apart with her fingernails. I suggest heavy restraints for her violent outbursts and she'll refuse to take pills - thinking it will make her bigger and smaller and all that. I recommend sirringes and tranquilizing her before medicine administering._

I practically gagged at what I read. Not only did I find it completely unoriginal that the game decided to link my name into the story but the way she killed those three boys... not to say they didn't deserve it but come on - all three of them were younger than her and had no idea what they were doing. Oh well, it wasn't like I could change this... thing's history now. I looked around the room a little more, looking for any object that might be able to give me some sort of protection - of course not. However, in one of the corners, I did find some batteries and a camcorder.

"You've got to be shitting me," I groaned, shutting my eyes tight. Well, at least I knew how to turn on night vision.

Silently, I opened the door - the hinges creaked in an unsettling manner that made me jump back in anticipation that I would see a face behind it. Nothing, of course not, the game was better than to do that. As quietly as I could, I walked out into the empty hallway, unsure of the sort of beasts I would encounter. So far, nothing. I entered through this door way and that doorway till I found myself in what seemed to be a maze of broken wooden walls and piles of crates and other items that I didn't care to look at - besides for the still ever glowing batteries that were littered here and there. My heart raced in my chest, holding - nearly crushing the camcorder in my hand. This was such a completely bad idea, I was going to die before anything started. Ugg... this was such a spoiler for the actual game!

I froze, my blood not turning cold but in fact boiling that raced through my chest and tried to make me breath more heavily in order to obtain more oxygen and knock myself out - what a ending that would be. There were voices, they seemed almost similar but there were four and I didn't care to listen to closely to their conversation since it didn't involve me. _"Alright, alright, alright - stay calm. For God's sake you've got to stay calm. You don't reload if you die. Shit, shit, shit, I am dead - I am freaking dead. They're going to hear me,"_ I whined in my head. The stakes were higher than if I were to play the normal game, not freaking live it.

"Sh, do ya hear that?" one of the voices hissed. I gripped the camcorder harder as if holding it so tightly would save me from the lunatics of Mount Massive Asylum. Damn, what a name. But I was caught, another voice yelled out, "their in the walls!"

_"Yep, time to run. SHIT!"_ I cowered as I ran as fast as I could, going through the passages, slipping between the narrow walls, climbing and jumping till finally I arrived at a stair case that descended into darkness. "Here comes your bride Mr. Gluskin," one of the voices said in a sketchy tone. Any other time, if I heard that, I'd nope the hell out of that place. But it may have been better than standing where I was where there was absolutely nowhere to hide - and no batteries. I really, Really, REALLY didn't want to go down there but... here we go.


	2. Too Late

Darkness flooded my senses once more, my face cringing each time the step down decided to make a plea for help from my weight. But all was pleasantly silent which both calmed me down and also made me extremely paranoid. Who waited for me here... or maybe more appropriately... _what_?After a little bit of walking into who knows what, I began to hear rather pleasant music. For the first time since getting here, it brought a slight smile to my face. Maybe it's not a completely crazy madman and is just a man who ended up here a little while ago too. _"I want a girl juuust like the girl that married deeear old daaad! She was a pearl..."_ I heard it playing and as I got closer, the more nervous my stomach got. There was a white cloth blocking the path way. I kept trying to tell myself that this is the least of my worries, there is absolutely nothing to fear here. I was so very **very **wrong.

Vomit involuntarily splashed onto the floor. What the Hell is that?! I hated it, whatever it was, but I couldn't stop looking at it. The longer I stared in horror, the more I realized just how messed up it was. At first, I thought it was actually a woman - made to look like she was giving birth. But in fact _she _happened to be a _he_. It was a male with his head covered by a small sack and flesh had been sewn onto the man's chest to resemble breasts. And good lord the blood... the 'husband's' head who's body stood beside the mutilated male had been cut off and was probably the one being 'birthed' out of the man made... geez this guy was a psychopath. I quickly kept walking, completely eager to get the fuck out of that room - that happy music turning so hauntingly disgusting and bittersweet.

I found myself wandering the rooms silently, now seeing a flood of tables and sewing machines. I was actually relatively surprised to see sewing machines since... well... would anyone really want a bunch of crazies being _anywhere_ around needles? I shrugged it off and continued to recorded with the camcorder; thank God for the batteries that the game had spawned for her. I then came to a room that was much darker than the rest, probably didn't help that there were no windows to let in what little light there was to allow into the rooms. Eagerly, I approached a set of doors and at once began to tug on them. Of course... they were locked. I quickly sighed out of frustration and looked up. "Darling!"

I jumped back, my own heart catching in my throat. Geez, I was really just surprised I hadn't screamed in sheer shock of that... of that _smile_. Half his face seemed mildly deformed, red and sore looking which made me want to itch my own side of my face. I didn't get a good look at his eyes but they seemed to be blue with a grave amount of red taking over the whites. I didn't quite catch what he was wearing either but I very much noticed the bow tie and what seemed to be a blue vest. Worst... or maybe best of all... was that voice. It seemed to be a very lovely voice but the way he used it and the way he said darling made my heart speed with a sickly feeling of anxiety. Was this... was this Gluskin? I watched as he left the window. Oh God, was he coming this way? I tried my best not to hyperventilate and ducked beneath one of the sewing tables.

"Did I frighten you? I am awfully sorry, I didn't mean to," he began, his voice sounding almost amused. He seemed to know his way around because he took his time. I hated horror characters that took their time because that meant they knew where they were going - and they probably didn't mind playing cat and mouse.

"You're not very familiar. Have you moved into the neighborhood quite recently?" the groom asked nonchalantly. Neighborhood? What the fricken frack was he talking about?

I glanced around the room quickly and saw his legs entering the room. And if I knew anything about anatomy, there was probably a body attached to those legs. I held the camcorder close to my face, the night vision being extremely helpful where my own eyes failed to see. This man had a powerfully beautiful voice, so charming, but his intent was pretty clear - he was here to fuck shit up. I couldn't close my eyes, as much as I wanted too. Oh if only I could wish it all away but if I didn't look, I wouldn't know where to run. I heard his footsteps gather in closer, much to close for comfort; even if he was one hundred miles away he'd still be too close.

"Come on out darling, you don't have to be afraid. There's no need for hiding," he continued, his voice trying to lull me out of my place. I would stay here all night if I could but I absolutely refused - he would find me sooner or later and he'll probably kill me and I certainly didn't want to know how he does that. "You can't hide forever. Eventually, you'll run out of places."

"You're going to make me work for you, aren't you? Little minx," Gluskin chuckled. Shit, was he looking for me? The snazzy dressed man was right, she couldn't hide forever. I'd have to make a run for it. I shifted ever so slightly, in order to make the quickest effort to leave. I looked around and my jaw dropped. Where was he? He had been quiet for a while and I had lost where he was. I turned around - another mistake. I saw his grinning face and he pulled me out of my spot. "Darling," he purred affectionately with a grin then his face suddenly flashed into anger and a knife appeared in his hand. No, I can't go like this!

"Wait, wait, wait! I had a surprise for you!" I squeaked, his large hands barely letting me speak with the lack of oxygen I now received. The very tall groom paused, the knife dwindling by his side.

"Is that true, darling?" he asked, his voice balancing it's charm and some how still being very threatening.

"Yes, yes, of course!" I gasped. Slowly, he put me down but did not let me go but instead loosened his grip so I may breathe. I took a good few moments to take in as much breath as I could, my hands resting on his. My two hands were barely close to the size of only one of his hands. They were huge and.. well he was really tall - especially for only a 5 foot 7 inch 26 year old. He was at least 6 feet tall... probably around 4 or 5 inches too. I would never in a million years imagine beating this guy in a match of physical strength. Maybe I could be faster than him.

"Tell me, darling, what is the surprise?" the groom asked, his voice acting patently although his tightening grip told me otherwise.

"Ah... I can't tell you yet! That would ruin the surprise," I said, trying to sound as honest as I could. What the hell was I even talking about? I had no surprise to give him, the fact I was alive this long just showed me that maybe I could slip by without him noticing me. I somehow managed to turn us around so that my back was to the exit. What the hell was I going to do.

"Of course darling, you'll have to show me - now," he growled, his voice wearing thin on it's charms. I nodded and looked around the room quickly. Shit. I still only had one option - RUN! I used the loose grip to my advantage and pushed him back. But this seemed to only catch him off guard before he roared something slanderous and ran after me. My heart pounded in my ears; I wasn't even faster than him! Each foot step matched my own and his legs were longer and stronger than mine. I was just barely able too keep out of his reach when I found the elevator and made a jump for it. My lungs burst into flames as I was about to scream - I hate heights. To make matters worse, the latter began to collapse under me. I shrieked out as I fell and gasped when my leg flew through the board that was the ceiling of the actual elevator.

Tears ran fiercely down my face as I gasped again, pulling out the piece of wood from my leg. "Oh my God! Are you okay? Tell me you're okay! I'd hate to think of you suffering without me," I heard Gluskin's voice above me. All I could do was hold my leg tightly as it bled out onto my clothes. I clenched my teeth heavily but I soon looked up - he was waiting for me to say something. "Help," I whimpered.

Gluskin wasted no time and the elevator began to move up. I saw a way to escape, I could have easily crawled into it but... I couldn't. The main character of the game probably could have but I wasn't him. I wasn't even the Alice that the game said I was. The pain turned numb as I tried to comfort my leg, holding just above it tightly as if it would help. Finally, it stopped and Gluskin stood there with a worried look on his face. Maybe I could use this to get my leg help... and then get the fuck out of here. He picked me up bridal style and I let him, I small squeak escaping my as my leg moved. My arms wrapped around his neck and I found myself burring my face into his dirty vest which smelled strongly of death. My instincts were still running high and I needed to make sure that he wouldn't kill me at least in the next five minuets with this stupid leg that would probably have me limping for my life. Limping didn't sound like a great way for me to survive.

"I am sorry, I shouldn't have ran," I whimpered as he seemed to be carrying me some place.

"I forgive you, darling," he began, "but you gave me quite the scare."

If my leg hadn't made me on the edge of screaming in agony, I might have actually laughed. I gave _him_ a scare? What a joke. I clung onto him tightly, I didn't know what he would do and if he would even help me but I had a strong instinct that whatever I do - I can't upset him. "I am sorry... em.. dear... I never caught your name," I said between clenched teeth as my mind was still on my painful leg.

"Of course, darling, excuse my forgetfulness. I am Eddie," he purred gently. Eddie Gluskin, huh? Well, I hope he isn't as bad as he seems. What am I thinking, he's much worse that I could possibly imagine. How was I possibly going to out run him now? I couldn't hide in every nook and cranny. And geez, look at that, I am running low on batteries for my camcorder.

"We're going to be beautiful, darling. Our family," he began to muse. I smiled half way, how charm- wait what? Did he say something about... _our_ family? Shit. What have I gotten myself into this time?

* * *

**Author's note: Thank you guys for waiting patently for this chapter. But really, just before I started writing this chapter, I needed to get ready for a wedding. Yeah, that's right, I started writing about the groom before I had to an actual wedding. Pretty messed up, huh? Anyways, hope you guys enjoy - I'll try to be updating every day and tell me what you guys would like to see happen with poor Alice! I'll probably take up your suggestions. And yes, Chris and Frank will be showing up eventually. **


	3. Bit of a fixxer upper

Eddie had carried me all the way to his own room - or at least I believed it to be since it was the first room with a bed. He had set me down and told me that he would return shortly. In the meantime, I sat. Oh yes, I was in an asylum where so many mad men who would just love to get their stinking paws on me and all I did was sit. One reason was that I had no idea where I was and Eddie would probably find me and kill me before I wandering into an exit. Second is that he seems rather protective of me which could be extremely useful for fighting off the other crazy people. My leg looked bad but with a bit of TLC, I might actually be able to get the hell out of here.

The door suddenly swung open and my head snapped to the side. There the groom stood, his eyes and smile wide; he held bundles of bandaging and a dress that had a few blood stains on the front and sides of it. "Darling! We'll take care of that leg in just a moment. I'd like to see how this dress fits," he grinned, putting the bandages down to hand me the dress.

"Oh, okay. Could you... turn your back or leave the room...?" I asked as I slightly snugged the dress to myself. He seemed confused and really rather offended. "But darling, we're going to be married," Eddie began and I quickly threw in, "but we're not married yet!"

He considered this for a moment and then gave a slight nod and swing of his hand as if to say 'of course' and left the room. Geez, if I hadn't been in an asylum and he wasn't someone who would probably love to kill me - I might have actually enjoyed his company and strange quirks. Slowly and painfully I stood and held the dress up against my front. It looked like it would probably fit, it was a nice ruby color though not dark enough to hide the blood stains that were evident in some of the areas.

I glanced at the door to make sure no one was peeking in before I took off the hideous jumpsuit that I was happy to rid myself of - it was becoming incredibly itchy and replaced it with the dress. It had thin straps and it had several layers in the skirt to poof it out more which also went down in length to below my knees. How he even had a dress that fit me concerned me slightly but I shrugged it off to a possible convenience. I then shouted softly that he could come back in. Like a gentleman, he did enter only after saying it was alright and a certain sparkle in his eye told me he was pleased with the outfit on me. In a few long strides he was in front of me, checking over the seams and making sure that it was absolutely comfortable for his 'darling'. Soon, he was helping to fix my hair up which was shorter and a lighter shade of red than my actual hair was. Soon, he even started to concern himself with my nails and the dirt that had built up beneath them. I felt more like a dress up doll than I did an actual human. It was completely unsettling how he handled me, like a child's toy, and looked at me with a certain hunger, happiness, and dark possession.

"Well... if it's alright, I'd like to get my leg fixed now," I finally said after he remarked about how smooth and soft my skin was - like a little girl. "Of course, darling! Sit down and I'll get the required items," he said with a wink.

Eddie got the bandages off the table and came back to me, kneeling on one knee as I sat down and allowed him to gently lift my leg up for his examination and repairing of my wound. He spread some sort of liquid that burned like the devil then wrapped it semi-tightly to make sure more dirt wouldn't enter the wound. "There! All better. Now, very soon, we will get married and we'll grow our family - oh I know conceiving is never easy but the pain will be worth it; you'll only have to think of our children," he smiled, pulling me in closer to him. I suddenly felt highly uncomfortable with my legs still being slightly open apart with the one still over his lap. Carefully, I moved my leg back and closed them shut while trying not to give Eddie an excuse to get angry with me.

"But you hardly know me Eddie... I only found out your name about an hour ago," I said sheepishly. Game or not, I wasn't going to let myself get married to a mad man. Hell, I hadn't even had a boyfriend before and my first kiss hadn't even been stolen away yet. I know how that sounds, 26 and still a virgin to even a kiss on the lips but I grew up in a family where love was greatly honored and had to be earned by outsiders. Okay, that sounds weird but I still wasn't even allowed to date until I left my parents' house.

"Oh I know, but it was love at first sight. Right, darling, you love me, don't you?" Eddie said, lifting my chin up at a sharp angle to look directly into his threatening eyes.

"Of course, dear," I cringed and before I got to continue, he smiled and took his hand away to give a gentle clap. "Of course! Now, the wedding will be absolutely beautiful and now that I have your measurements - I can make you a proper wedding gown," he started and I zoned out as he rambled on about the hopefully never-to-be wedding.

I just wanted this nightmare to be over. I had to somehow trick the game into thinking I had won or else I would never be able to leave here. It didn't matter what happened to anyone here as long as I get out of here alive because if I die... I probably wont be going back to the last save point. I didn't want even an imaginary family with this stranger. I probably wasn't even real to him - some sort of fantasy that his hellish mind accepted me into. My mind wouldn't allow me to do anything but think back to that awfully mutilated man. Gluskin spoke of marriage and children but from that little scene... I had my doubts. I didn't even want to think of what else the poor deranged man had done to get into the asylum in the first place. One really had to be out of it to let themselves get into Mount Massive Asylum. A part of me wanted to feel bad that he was here because of how he so desperately wished for love - almost like a spec of normalcy. The logical part of me allowed me to only remember though that he was here for a reason, and if he was still here and fairly alive and well - he had to be some sort of crazy to survive with Chris and the doctor going about the halls and killing everyone.

"Have you heard anything I've said?" Eddie suddenly growled and my gaze snapped back to him. Those crystal eyes were full of suspicious rage, even a hint of hurt. "Of course! You were telling me all about how wonderful the wedding is going to be... I can't wait," I trembled slightly. Shit, I hope he didn't actually ask me a question or I might as well throw myself out the window right now - I'd probably have better chances of survival anyways. Instead, the groom seemed to sneer slightly but attempted to shrug off my air-headedness.

"Now, I shall return," he began to say as he stood up away from me. "Don't go anywhere, darling, as your bound to get lost and... _filthy,_" he uttered the last name with such repulsion that it made me sick. He left me alone in the room once again.

"Yeah, like Hell I am staying in here," I grunted softly and stood up, balancing my weight between my good and bad leg. I was very grateful for his help and getting me into a more comfortable dress but I couldn't allow him to think that I was going to marry him. He never even asked. I limped over to the door and opened it as quietly as I could before looking both ways into the hallway. He was out somewhere in the darkness - I just hoped that I wouldn't run into him again. I made my way to the left, jumping over some of the tables that were in my way and moving around boxes and tables that purposefully tried to block my way.

It was going rather smoothly, I had made little sound and there didn't seem to be any inklings to link the possibility that Eddie found that I had escaped. Well, that was until I heard a roar of rage quite a bit of distance away. It seemed so far that I could almost smile to myself, there couldn't be any way that he'd be able to catch up to me. I kept going on my way, taking a steady pace in order not to cause my wounded leg to much pain while still getting away quickly. I could only sponge so much protection off of a man who enjoyed murdering. I'd even count on the wedding gown to be made some out of skin or something disgusting like that or maybe an isle way filled with dead people in the seats - I am just thankful that I don't fall over from the sight of blood or I'd be way dead. I jumped over another table and in a split second, something had come crashing into my face.

I shirked and fell back onto my ass while cradling my face. "You fucking whore, you were just waiting for me to leave, weren't you? You would love to see me alone and deserted!" I heard the familiar voice snarl venomously. I got onto my knees and began to crawl away - he delivered quite the blow to my face because I saw darkness dotting my vision as if threatening to black out at any moment.

All the air escaped my lungs as his large foot was suddenly swung into my gut and I rolled onto my back with a wimpish whine. "Filthy slut! You ran away just like all the others - and to think I wanted you to bare my children!" Eddie snapped, his foot crashing down onto my chest a few times. I couldn't breathe, I seriously considered that this was my fate and that my lungs might collapse under the weight of his boot and body. Suddenly, he was cradling me, so close was I that I could even hear his heart beat which sounded almost irregular and an unsettling combination of soft and loud thuds.

"I didn't want to hurt you - but you made me. How could you betray me like that?" he said in a hushed tone. Then I was dropped back down onto the cold hard floor, my head dipping back with another hard thud. "I thought that perhaps we could have such a lovely time but you prove to be a little difficult, let me fix you," he said, his voice dipping in to a pit of threatening anger. Well, I am pretty fucked.

The darkness continued to rush over my vision making it hard to keep control of my own body. This time, Eddie did not carry me but instead decided to drag me by my feet and legs which hurt a hell of a lot worse than it should - especially with my injury. It was like adding salt to a wound... only worse because it was thick coarse fingers with uneven nails attached. I expected that he would drag me back to his room where the bed was but found us going past the room. I wanted to ask but my throat only allowed a gruff whine to escape in an attempt and failure to speak. Finally, darkness flooded me and I could sleep. When I woke up, my head didn't feel much better. In fact, my whole body still burned with pain which was to be expected when being dragged through halls and under or over tables while being completely unconscious. I wanted to think that I was in the bed but when trying to roll over - I was gravely mistaken. Instead, I tugged my hands and found them uncomfortably tied to some wooden posts and I realized with horror that my head was in a pool of blood that was not yet my own. I yelped and began to tug even harder at my bonded hands. I found my legs were also spread and bonded to the sides. Fortunately I was still in my dress but it didn't make me feel any less naked while being so defenseless and my legs being open.

"Ah, so your finally awake, darling. Good. I am going to fix you, just like I said. You'll be as good as... no... better than new!" a familiar voice sounded and I finally saw his face come up onto the right side of me. Tears were beginning to form in my eyes - what did I do to deserve this?

"Why are you doing this to me?" I whimpered but then he hushed me, his disgusting fingers that smelled of rotting flesh hovering over my lips. He then smoothly moved his hand over to the side of my face, cradling it, and his thumbs moved over and erased my falling tears. "I want a family. A legacy. To be the father I never had. I promise, darling, I would never let anything happen to our children... not like..." his voice faded and he looked away for a moment, obviously lost in his own deeply tormented brain.

His crystal colored blue eyes suddenly moved back to look at me. "You betrayed me. They always do. But don't worry, darling, I will fix you. And then we can be beautiful," he smiled. I then heard a saw start up, making my eyes widen. Oh my God... I am going to die.


	4. Pulling Strings

"W-wait! Wait! B-but I haven't given you your... your surprise! Eddie!" I pleaded and shouted as the saw drew closer. "J-just wait a fucking minuet!" I cried as tears let loose down my face. I was going to die; only 26 and never even had a boyfriend and I am going to die because some fucking game programmed it to be so. I closed my eyes tight because I knew he wouldn't listen to me - he was obviously too intent on killing me. I embraced for the worse, my whole body becoming tense as my mind toyed with me in the few moments I had left that the saw was already barreling through my flesh. I was as good as dead.

"Alright darling. We're adults, we can work on this together - that's how much I love you," I heard Eddie's voice and I heard the saw shut down. I was still too scared to even open my eyes yet but eventually I did and they opened wide because they traveled quickly to the very few inch distance the saw had before embedding itself into my uterus.

I couldn't answer quite yet, I had exhausted myself from waiting for death. I just need to take this moment to breathe before he decides to change his mind and go ahead and rip me open. Finally, I opened my eyes and nearly yelped when I realized that his face was rather close to mine and of course it felt absolutely uncomfortable. I could almost see my own blue eyes reflecting in his crystal ones. I didn't _want _to look at his eyes though because they were icy from the color but the actual look of them burned intensely. I wondered how he could even hold such extreme feelings in his eyes while still some how upholding that charming smile on his deformed face. From that look alone did I see just how many layers of wrong this guy was and that he had all the control he could ever want.

"Y-yes Eddie... we're adults. So... would you mind letting me get off of this table without the ropes?" I asked sheepishly. His face twisted slightly in what would have made a snarl emit from his throat but instead - a calm and restrained voice responded.

"And why should I?" he asked, his eyes narrowing slightly despite the charm that he was still able to create.

"B-because... I wasn't running from you. I was... I was just worried that I wouldn't be everything you wanted me to be. You talk so wonderfully of me that when we get married, I was worried I wouldn't be everything you thought I was. I didn't want to disappoint you just... want to make sure you're... happy dear," I stuttered. I spat out everything as quickly as my mind could think it which meant stuttering snail pace.

Eddie's face had gone from dark and threatening to highly pleased. He stood up strait again and clapped his hands together. "Ah, darling! I see now you only had me in your thoughts - you thought you were doing what was best for me. But you don't have to be scared. You could never disappoint me unless you were trying to... leave me alone or give up on love," he said then paused, the corners of his mouth flickering from the smile to a deep frown to a smile once more. He then leaned in close, his face beside mine so his lips could nearly touch my ear. "I told you I would fix you," he said then stood up again - a sick and satisfied grin displayed.

I couldn't help but let my face twist into a look of disgust and horror. He knew _exactly _what he was doing. He knew what he wanted me to say and be for him and found a way for me to do it without me even realizing it. I really wasn't anything to him except a doll for him to manipulate and move in his game that he played in his imagination. And I fucking let him. It was hard to cut the puppet stings when they were slathered and laced with charm and make-believe love. Oh how awful it was to be a human with emotions because just as Eddie displayed, they were so easy to control. I let him have his satisfaction in my realization but it only made me think harder - in order to survive I would have to learn basic instinct. I knew how to run but I remembered reading in a book in high school about human and animal behaviors - I am a nerd when it comes to characters; it's one of the reasons I love reading and watching movies and playing games. Eddie was going to be a hard nut to get around though - literally.

"Now I believe we'll be able to proceed on to the ceremony. I even have your dress nearly finished; it just needs a few touch ups once you get it on," Eddie said, his hand resting on the side of my torso. "The wedding will be absolutely wonderful and of course," he continued, allowing his hand to trace down my body until it teased primal instinct - gently staying by my inner thigh beside the saw, "the honeymoon will be everything we ever dreamed of."

I wanted to snarl a few snide remarks like 'everything _you_ ever dreamed of' and other responses that were likely to get that saw turned back on again and destroy any chance of me ever having kids - or being alive for that matter. My silence seemed to agitate him slightly but he shrugged it off a bit and flashed his handy dandy knife out to his side and carefully used it to cut through the ropes though I wouldn't doubt if he was just thirsting to get that blade just a couple of centimeters closer to my writs. Eddie moved o purposeful, in fact, everything he did with a purpose. He wasn't like most of the crazies here who didn't mind gutting, eye stabbing, torso eating, and about every other nasty little way of killing just because they felt like doing it. Although Eddie was still instinctual, it was things like he _needed _a reason to be mad at me and he _needed_ a voiced reason to why he should let me get off of the table. Was there a possibility that as long as I don't give him a reason to do certain things, he wont do them? It could definitely be something useful to use against him since he seemed to have my emotions against me. This was probably an even deeper game that I was playing than the original coding had planned out for me.

"Alright darling, is your leg well enough to walk on?" Eddie asked, his voice suddenly a little more concerned.

"Yeah, I should be okay," I replied as I sat up, grateful to be able to scoot back from that horrendous saw. Now I was able to look around the room a little more freely and was completely disgusted with the mutilated limbs that hung and piled in uncaring ways and the constant smell of iron from fresh and old blood - how long had he been killing people like this? I didn't want to know... but I suddenly had a curious inclination which is always dangerous no matter the case. "Why do you kill people in here?"

His left eyebrow rose slightly at my question, his smile wavering into a line for a moment as if in thought then it was there again. "The place is nothing special, only to turn those swinish whores into true woman who can come to bare my seed," he mused.

I didn't have a mirror but I could feel my whole face turning into all kinds of shades of green. It made me think back to that awful thing I saw with the mutilated man and what not. But in the first Outlast, there weren't really any females even when Miles went past the woman's ward. And with all those body parts... geez, was he just making every man he met into a girl? How absolutely revolting. I realized that I didn't have to reply to him and so I swung my legs over the side of the table to jump off. He offered his hand but I ignored it for the less he touched me the better I would feel better about myself. Eddie seemed slightly disgruntled at my attitude but decided to disregard it at the moment. Once I stood on my own two feet again, I suddenly had an energy serge that screamed for me to run as quickly as I could, I probably should of but he would have caught me and killed me in a moment's notice. My body tensed, ready to let my legs give way and have me running at forever speed to wherever but I couldn't. I probably would have considered it more if I knew where I was and how the hell I could get out of here. He must have realized this because when I glanced up into his dangerous eyes, they whispered 'I dare you to try'. But I didn't, which only seemed to make his smile curve upward all that much more to my dismay.

"So, where to now?" I asked, crossing my arms momentarily.

"To try on your wedding dress of course! Come along darling," he commanded and began to lead the way. I was just glad that he didn't try to hold my hand and make me tag along - though I guess I might as well see the effort he put into the wedding dress.


	5. Getting a Spine

I had to do my best to try and keep up with him. For being so damaged and delirious, he was quick on his long legs and wasted no time to get to where he wanted to go. And of course, every time I fell even a little bit behind he would glance back at me and snarl slightly as if he was just that much closer to changing his mind about killing me so soon. I passed rooms and doors that I didn't bother to try and remember because I knew that the instant I would start running and need them, I'd forget where any of them were anyways. But at least finally we did come to a room that seemed familiar, then again almost all the rooms seemed to have a sewing machine somewhere.

"Alright, darling. Now just close your eyes - yes! Just like that. Now follow the sound of my voice... very good... stop! I said stop! Okay, now open them," he said, his voice luring me to where he wanted me to be.

Well... it wasn't a professionally made wedding dress. I am no good at sewing myself but even I could see the obvious stitching problems and places where he had misjudged how long or short the cloth would be some distance. Before he came to the asylum, he obviously was no tailor. Then again, was there even a 'before the asylum' for him? At least it was all white, which was a change from most of the dresses I saw which had at least one or two patches of red somewhere on them. This wedding dress had four finger white straps and had a really nice looking train even though it was lop sided. The curve of the top of the chest was careful not to expose anything - not even cleavage - and even had added fabric flowers that were messily made and placed. It certainly wasn't any dress I would desire for a real wedding but for an asylum wedding that would never take place - it was perfect.

I gave him a smile that I could muster though I imagined it to look a little more like a bearing of my teeth with pain for my leg but it seemed to be enough for the mad man. "Well, tell me, what do you think of it?" he asked, taking a step closer to me in hopes of hearing a damned praising for working on a dressed that he's probably done a hundred times before.

"You did beautifully, I can _see _all the love you put into it," which I said truthfully since I knew very well that it wasn't love he felt for me. However, the response seemed to make him ecstatic as he nearly jumped up and down happily. "Yes! All the love- my love that went into it, just for you. Now, let's get it on you darling and see how it looks!"

"Shouldn't I put it on myself? Isn't it bad luck to see the bride wearing the dress before the wedding?" I asked, trying to make excuses for either not wearing it at all or at least him mot looking when I do have to get dressed. However, the look on his face told me that he would hear none of it though he seemed to think about it by looking a few times at the dress then at me and back.

"No," he snarled lightly before I could fully comprehend the situation, he had stomped quickly over to me and ripped open the back of my dress. I yelped and tried to jump forward but he grabbed my shoulders before I could and made me stay standing in my spot and ripped it the entire way down. I did all I could to not sob or cry out. I had never been so humiliated before or treated like such a toy. It wasn't hard to remind myself that he had absolutely no real feelings for me. I was just something for him to manipulate into doing anything he wanted. Well I _refused. _This was the last time I was ever going to let him touch me. I couldn't allow it for the sake of my ego and even my own mental stability. I was uncomfortable under normal touch in any situation which made this burn like acid to my own senses. Eddie frustratedly pulled the dress down revealing my naked body which made me want to run and hide. Of course the institution wouldn't give their woman patients bras or anything. It was a filthy institution that cared little for anything but progress in obtaining it's goals in it's _project._

I was expecting Eddie to do something worse, anyone as mental as him would have taken full advantage of my nakedness but instead... he didn't seem at all interested in me. It was both a relief and an insult. Of course he had taken a quick glance over my body in slight admiration but then had walked over to the dress and had started to take it off of the mannequin. I watched, folding my arms to cover some of my exposed chest and crossing my legs slightly so at least it was harder to view anything. Finally he got it off of the mannequin and put it on the other - me. He carefully lifted it up and looked at me expectantly while pausing.

"What?" I asked, keeping my arms folded modestly. "I think it would be easier to get this on if you raised your arms darling, other wise it might not fit correctly," he said while furrowing his brow slightly.

He really didn't care that I was naked, he just wanted to dress me up and get married off to him. "Fine," I muttered and lifted my arms but he didn't care if he saw me or not until after he got the dress down onto me. The material felt like it was made from the hospital gowns that one was usually made to wear when undergoing examination. Other than that, it was an alright fit though he probably had to measure me when I was knocked out or something.

"Why, darling, it's beautiful on you! Fit's like a glove," he smiled. Internally, his last remark made me think of Corpse Bride which wasn't too far off. In fact, maybe Emily and Eddie would get along - no, probably not.

"Yeah, it really does. You did a good job," I praised lightly again. Anything too keep him happy, it was better than being put on that table and nearly sawed in half just so he could get me to say something he wanted to hear. He seemed to go through great lengths for things to go his way - in a way, his charm was probably because of how innocent he pretended to be with all his talk of love and having a family which he'll probably never really have in a million years - at least not on purpose.

He then stopped and suddenly looked upset. "What is it?" I inquired carefully, I didn't want him going off on some rampage - I don't think my leg would appreciate it. "It needs... something. There's just so- oh! Well of course. Eddie, you doofus! Would forget my own head if it wasn't screwed on. You need your vale! Now, I have one pre made that should fit you and the dress but don't worry darling, although it was made for someone else - you are the only one who deserves it," he smiled. Geez he was such a creepy character. "Okay dear," I said, refraining from sighing. Why was he so obsessed with calling me darling? It grated on my nerves.

"It's this way," he smiled but didn't start walking until I was by his side. All this whole place was walking and it was really a little tiring. It was really a big place and it was crazy that anyone could get around here without a map. Heh, crazy.

Finally, we walked into an area that looked like... dear God... a wedding isle. At the end of it was a creature that looked part man part mannequin that had the vale that I suspect was what Eddie had been thinking off. I was apparently right when he told me to wait where I was and had rushed over to it. My eyes widened as I watched each stride being like a freaking gazelle. It was no wonder that guy could come after me so quickly.

Just as hurriedly, he had brought it over and gently placed it on my head and allowed the see through cloth fall over my face. It looked like it had been made mostly out of the same material in the dress as well as the plastic that covered the walls in certain rooms. He then left me to stand over that the... alter? A picture of an elderly man stood at the end at an odd height as if in place of a priest and Eddie looked at me expectantly. That's when I realized... _this_ is the wedding. The empty and dirty chairs in rows as if they were filled with guests... the man made bride that he hand quickly knocked over then looked at me with a chuckle and went back to his place. This was pure _madness._

I walked slowly and awkwardly down the isle as I swallowed hard. I just had to keep reminding myself that this was a game and not real. I wasn't really getting married and I wasn't going to really die. It was just a game. Right?

I made it to where the mannequin creature stood and smiled strangely at Eddie who looked slightly nervous but more proud than anything. Was he proud that he was going to finally get me to be his bride? Was he proud that he had made me fulfill his wishes? The bastard. I'd give a swift kick in the ass if I could. At least he hadn't made me wear any stupid high heels though some sort of comfortable shoes would have been too much to ask for, especially for a woman which wasn't exactly a common thing in the Mount Massive Asylum.

Eddie started to go through some rehearsed words though over half of it seemed to be made up and made no sense which I guess would be expected of a very messed up adult. He seemed to get bored of his own speech already and in the middle of a sentence started to say, "do you, darling, take Eddie Gluskin as your dearly beloved husband?" I wanted to growl and push him away - the fucker didn't even know my name.

"Yes... I do," I seethed through my teeth. Damn it, this wasn't real.

"And do you, Eddie Gluskin, take your darling as your dearly beloved wife? I do. Then you may now kiss the bride," he smiled then looped his muscular arm around my waist and dipped me back into a kiss.

I didn't think it was actually going to happen. In fact, I was pissed and could only close my eyes tightly and tried to push him away but I couldn't. It was my first kiss... hopefully video game characters don't really count in a first kiss. The longer he kissed the more I had to... let myself. Really, he wasn't that terrible of a kisser though it was more awkward then not since I hardly knew how to kiss well or back. But I just let myself... pretend that the mad man before me was someone different, someone gorgeous. And truthfully, it my mind turned it into a sane looking Gluskin. Maybe if he wasn't so intent on killing me, I could actually develop a crush on the guy with all his charm.

I was finally leaned back up and allowed breath. I could feel that my face had gone pink from the slight embarrassment of a kiss, lack of air, and being tilted back and having some of my blood rush to my head. "Not bad, darling," he purred darkly. "Now onto the honeymoon," he smiled and grabbed my hand hard. Oh hell nah!

I gathered all the possible strength I could quickly and threw my free hand into his face. Eddie gasped and dropped my hand, stunned that I had hit him but it didn't last long. He growled loudly and pounced at me. I yelped and avoided him then ran as quickly as I could to the side. It was then that I saw the door open with a metal cage thing blocking the door. I didn't have time to think and ran for it. I inched quickly between it and he roared at he tried to reach me but was too big to get between the door and the object that blocked it. But even by the time I had gotten to the other side of the room where the unlocked door was swung open, he was already half way through with pushing it to the side. Crap, crap, crap, crap!

I threw myself into the hallway and went into the room across. I could already hear him yelling out vulgar words and just finishing moving the cage out of the way. I ran as quickly as I could with the wedding dress on. The train on it kept getting caught on things that I would have to take a few seconds that I didn't have to tug it away. Finally, I saw hope of getting out of this Hell - an open window. I went for it, going as quickly as I could so I can throw myself out of it. I didn't plan on dieing of course but maybe my legs had a chance of breaking my fall, even if they break instead of the rest of me which was a chance I was willing to risk. My body was half way out when I was suddenly yanked back and gravity snapped me down and sliced my side with one of the shards of glace that was still sticking up from the bottom of the window.

I gasped out loudly and shakily raised myself off it and looked over my shoulder. Eddie Gluskin was standing there, his boot on the middle of my train. "You bitch," he growled and picked up my train and slowly began to pull it towards him. I fell onto the floor and began to cry. "Oh God, please don't! Don't touch me!" I whined, trying to scramble away but I couldn't. Maybe he made the dress for this sort of occasion. "Whore!" he snarled. I closed my eyes, feeling my tears heavily streak my face. "Darling! Darling," he said more quietly now. I couldn't look at him because he now stood just a foot away from me.

"Just kill me," I whimpered. I was going to die. Maybe that was better than staying here anyways. "You... you'd rather die than be with me? So be it," he sighed heavily and pushed me down onto the ground. I could then feel his boot go onto the side of my face carelessly and began to crush my skull. This isn't what I wanted but whatever. Death was death.

But then we both heard it. Someone was outside the room. Eddie snarled then snickered and lifted it boot. I didn't move, I didn't even hardly breath too afraid that he would see it and finish me off. With a huff he turned away and went out the door, beginning to sing that awful song again, 'I Want a Girl.'

After I heard his foot steps fade away, I slowly stood up. My limp was worse, my side was burning, and my nose was bleeding. It wasn't at all off to say I felt like shit. The first thing I did was rip the damned train off of the dress - but being in the dress was better than being naked still. I limped my way out of the room, my hand over by cut open side. "I am not your fucking slut, Gluskin," I growled in a hushed tone.

I made my way quietly through the halls. He wasn't going to get me this time. I was getting the fuck out of nopeville. I was going to go back to being a rat in the wall - at least that seemed safer. I drug myself into room through another room into another room and then a hallway and some more places until I was back to the table and the saw. Yes, I made my way back here because I saw he had some pretty good tools in here that could at least help me defend myself. I picked up a large knife that was very similar to Eddie's that he kept on him.

I kept going. I paid attention to nothing else but the next door. No one was following me - and if they were they decided to not make a single sound. But I didn't care, I was making progress, even if I was going backwards. Eventually, I made it to the very familiar and disgusting room - the room with the mutilated man. I went past him and into the sewing room and finally... finally the stairs! I practically dragged myself up those God forsaken stairs. I should have never descended into them in the first place. Once I reached the top... I still felt the same. I didn't feel better or more free. I was still surrounded by mad men who wouldn't care about raping me and attacking me. For heavens sake, I was still in Gluskin's fucking wedding dress! Why the hell did I have to be dragged into here?

"Well, well, well! Looks like one of Gluskin's little brides got away!" I heard a snicker. Damn it.

"Fuck you," I sighed and looked up. It was an almost normal looking man except if it was anything like the guy that I almost ran into earlier, before meeting Gluskin, something told me that this would be like fighting off _several_ people.

"We got a feisty one here, pa!" he answered in a different voice. "Well it's time to throw 'em back in, boy! A goat's a goat!" he laughed in my face.

"Get... the fuck... out of... my way!" I screeched and got up then tackled the man to the ground.

"You God damn fool!" the man snarled and tossed me off.

"Darling!" I could hear from down below.

I suddenly had an idea. I grinned at the man and tackled him again. He stood up with me and I used all my strength to pull myself away then face him. I then pulled up the skirt of the dress up some and kicked the man back down the stairs. Had I been in any better mood, I probably would have yelled 'this is Sparta' while doing it. Instead, I spat to the side from the blood that had filled my mouth and sneered.

"Here comes your bride Mr. Gluskin," I grinned.

* * *

**Author's note: Thank you guys for the reviews! First of all, yes, the twins will be tagging along soon! Secondly, I am sorry for the really long wait but I needed a break with how busy I've been with my job and such. Also, this will not be the last we see of Eddie's layer as she still has to go back at one point or another to get to the key and the male ward and escape... and also of course discover the horror that his the 'trophy' room gym. **


	6. Familiar Faces All around

**Author's Note: Thank you guys sooo much for being so patient with me! To be honest, I was having trouble of where I wanted the story to go from the last chapter but now I have more of an idea so without further a-do. Enjoy!**

* * *

I was in so much pain. My adrenalin had calmed down rather significantly and so I was now running on what little energy I had. My feet ached from walking and running everywhere I went and my wounds felt worse than they really were. Had I been with friends, I might have started to go off on a silly tangent and yelling, "damn it Jim! I am a gamer not a real world survivalist!" However, I walked alone and found my feet padding on cold concrete that sometimes felt like I had stepped in a small pool of blood.

Eventually, my eyes could focus more and saw that I was surrounded by cage like walls with barbwire decorating with purpose on top of it. Wonderful, if I had to run from something - it would either be forward or back. Now I wished that I had taken something from the rooms I had been in. At least a wooden plank with some nails in it would have been helpful. I clenched my fist closed and groaned slightly. I forgot the damn camcorder. I must have dropped it somewhere in Gluskin's domain. Whatever, I was just glad that I got there with my own womanhood still intact. I honestly felt bad for the men who had to get their family jewels chopped off. The freaking psychopath.

I suddenly stood frozen as a bald male came staggering through the walkway right towards me. At first he didn't seem to notice me but then he had turned his head turned all the way to side like a bird does to look at you with it's one eye. I swallowed hard and tried to keep my head up and keep walking forward. As I walked, he ceased to do so to silently stare at me with only one of his eyes. I held my breath as I walked past, half expecting him to jump and grab me but he made no movement to attack me. I must have stuck out even more sorely in this stupid wedding dress. I walked a little faster after I had passed him. I hoped that he would be the only one I encountered until I could get the hell out of this place but that hope was sure to flicker out when I came upon the next group of people.

Well, it wasn't technically a group of people. It was in fact two. Good Lord, it was the _twins_. My face twisted into that of pure horror. They were so naked, bloody hell, this was a real looking world so they were just... so naked. I twisted my head to the side, not wishing to see them, but I had to look back at their faces when they caught sight of me and began to speak.

"Look, brother. A female," the one brother stated monotonously.

"I see her," the other nodded, a small sigh escaping his flared nostrils.

"She looks frightened. Look at her clothes, she escaped Gluskin," he waved his thick hand lightly towards me.

"Not many do that," I heard the other brother agree.

"I want her lungs and heart. They must be healthy, no one can escape Gluskin without healthy lungs," the first brother grunted.

"Fine. But I'd like her tongue and liver," the second replied.

"They are yours, brother," the twin's brother agreed.

Why was I just standing around listening to them? Maybe I was afraid that if I started running, they'd skip talking and run after me. Staying where I was had more cons than pros but I took it anyways because at least it gave me a break from moving and I could have a small burst of energy when I needed to book it from these two. I remembered them well from the first game. Was I anywhere close to that area?

"She has had a long enough break I think, brother. I say we should go after her now," the one spoke.

"That is only fair," the other agreed and they now moved away from the fence.

Break time was indeed over. I sped walk away and kept going down the slightly wide path. There was absolutely no use in running yet. Not until they were actually in front of me and by the time that happens, the only thing I could do is either go back and be caught by that whack job Eddie or get hacked up by two very naked men. Or if I had any luck at all, I could find a way into a different area that would allow me to escape them both. Now whether I walk into something even worse, that was up to the game to decide.

There was another man on the ground. He sounded like he was crying or at least whimpering. I intended to ignore him like the last one but this guy had other plans. He grabbed my ankles and I gasped and fell on the ground. The side of my arm shredded slightly as it scrapped against the concrete. I flipped over to kick him but instead I felt his teeth dig in into my calf and I screeched in agony. I sat up and flung myself forward and wrestled him into the ground. It was then I had gotten a closer look at him and he looked starved like a World War II victim and had the face even a mother couldn't love. A large piece of skin had been stitched over his nose and and ear while other various surgical lines decorated his blood splattered face. I dug my knee into his stomach which made him roar like a mad cow and he continued to try and take a nibble out of my face. I dug harder, and then it wasn't very hard to accidentally break something open with how concave his lower torso was. Whatever it was, it had done the trick and he was screaming like an indescribable monster, thoroughly pushing me off and then proceeding to flop around like a fish, unable to do anything besides die as his insides betrayed him. I scrambled onto my feet and began to run.

The running didn't last long as I felt like I was just going to fall and die myself with the deep bite taken out of my calf. I was once again reduced to speed walking only it wasn't as much walking as it was limping. I had to stop. I slowed down until I was at a halt, my breath staggering as I leaned against the fence. Now I was fairly good with a mile run, a good nine minuets but this was just too much. After a few minuets, I looked up and realized that everything was so quiet right now. It was as if the whole world was void of sound except for my heart beat and breath. That was, until I heard a voice behind me that nearly killed me right then and there.

"Darling!" and of course, it was the Groom.

I turned and saw him. He wore the same stupid grin and he had his arms open wide as if expecting me to run to him. Well, I did run, only it was in the opposite direction. I could hear him growl in frustration and began to run after me. Despite all the burning in my body, I pushed it even harder, breath coming little if at all into my system as I flew by. I heard Eddie behind me yell out angrily then whine and call after me. Why the hell did he follow me? The other guy should have taken up more time. Unless he just knifed him in the stomach and killed him before pursuing me. Then in that instance, I am just screwed perfectly all the way around. I wasn't looking anywhere but forward so when an opening had presented itself, there was the twins there waiting for me with their machete lashing out at me.

One of the twin's blade had actually caught me and cut me more severely on my side where I had previously been pierced by a piece of broken window sticking up. I nearly fell but instead flung myself to the side so at least I would have some distance and even the slightest hope of escape. The twins slowly moved toward me, not knowing that Eddie had been close behind. They were then in his way and he crashed into them and all three fell like big fat dominoes.

I collected myself onto my knees and continued to inch away which was more difficult to do in a wedding dress. My hand opposite to the side of my wound wrapped over my stomach so that the hand could cover the waterfall of blood that was escaping my side. I heard grunts and growls and slight barks of pain going on behind me. I crawled as far as I could before the bleeding became too much and blackness began to distort my vision. Finally, I flopped onto my back though sat up slightly against the fence and watched them fight.

The Groom looked like he'd already been a bit sliced 'n' diced. His left arm which once had white arms sleeves was now dripping with red and it looked like one of the twins had attempted to smash his face in on the side of his face which already was quite distorted with scaring and bubbling. The twins didn't look like rainbows and sunshine themselves since Glusking had also bashed in one of their faces in and their nose was bleeding profusely and the other was on the ground with his own machete in his leg.

"Get away from my Darling you jack...booted...fucks!" Eddie roared and hit the twin still standing hard in the jaw.

"They aren't worth it," the brother spat and took the blade out from his sibling's leg which he had made no noise to save for a small grunt. The two began to get out of there as quickly as they could while the Groom continued to shout at them.

"If I see you two sluts around here again, I'll be sure to cut off that vulgar thing between your legs where you stand! You hear me?" Eddie shouted. By now, my head rested back and I began to fall unconscious. That last thing I saw before darkness took over my vision was the black haired man slowly turning his head toward me then smiling.

.:~:.:~:.:~:.:~:.:~:.:~:.:~:.:~:.:~:.:~:.

I wasn't back in Gluskin's territory. In fact, as I sat up painfully, I observed that I seemed it be in an office place of some sort. He hadn't carried me back so did... did he carry me forward? Well, if he did, I wasn't going to complain. Forward was exactly where I needed to go so if I had to accidentally use Eddie to get me there - so be it. The game didn't seem to have a problem with it anyways. I swallowed hard when I heard the Groom's charming voice come into existence for my ears to dwell on as he stood in the shadows.

"You're up. I am glad. I was beginning to worry about you," his slight deformed lisp informed me. I could enjoy his voice alone, at least when he was almost sane sounding. I didn't answer him but when I looked down, I found that I was no longer in the wedding dress. My midsection had been wrapped with cloth to try and protect the wound on my side. But I only felt it, what I saw instead was a pale blue dress that reminded me of something women wore in the fifties.

"Blue is very becoming of you, Darling," I could hear that his mouth had changed into a grin as he spoke. The sick bastard was probably enjoying himself.

"It goes well with your vest," I replied, grinding my teeth together as I spoke. I didn't even want to think about the fact that he had to have seen me naked again to redress me, while I was unconscious, and so anything nasty could have happened in her unnatural slumber. Wonderful - not.

"How clever of you," his smooth voice chuckled.

All this time of listening to his voice, I swear he sometimes sounded Southern. Perhaps he spent his childhood down south. Right now was definitely not the time to ask about it, especially if whatever happened in his childhood was the freaking reason he was in this asylum. I could only come up with that hypothesis because I studied psychology a small bit. Most problems were in result of an early on problem that was never fix, dealt with, confronted, or even made worse. There were some sad stories out there and I had no intention of learning his. It was like naming a animal on a street - you give it that certain attachment and it would be harder to let it go where it belonged to begin with.

There then was loud thudding, coming from the other side of the door. We both became deeply quiet as the noise continued. It sounded like a rhino was making it's way through that which I would guess would be a hallway. However, it was something much more dangerous than any wild African animal. That voice was hard to miss after playing the first game.

"I will find you, little piggies," the hefty male voice muttered.

I lost all sense of pain as my heart sped up and nearly flew out of my freaking chest. It was Chris fucking Walker. I remembered reading his file in the main game - military man. And apparently one that was capable of ripping off people's heads. I'd say he was even worse of a threat than several Eddie Gluskin's combined. The Groom had his fake soft moments where as Chris had no shit to give about anything except for trying to clean up the mess that the asylum was - in his own unique and deadly way.

"Darling, who is that?" The Groom asked, seeing that my face probably gave away that I recognized the person behind the door. Quickly and quietly I brought my finger to my lips to hush him and then swung my arms in front of me indicating a very big sort of 'no'. The whole situation was a big steaming pile of nope.

My room went completely silent once again as we listened to doors crashing open as the gargantuan man outside hunted for more heads to rip off and add to his collection. He was getting way too close for comfort, which wasn't really a big surprise since anywhere near any of these crazy men was too close for any sort of comfort to ever be even established. Finally, I looked frantically at Gluskin, my eyes wide.

"Hide," I advised him and then crawled to the desk that had large computers above it and squished myself as far into the corner as I could. I couldn't see if Eddie had followed my advice or if he rather get himself killed.

I could hear Walker's mumbling about protocol until I could practically pick up the sound of his breath being so close to the surface of the door that separated the two from the large hunk of human he was. Finally, the bashing down began and the door swung open with a large crash into the wall which I could imagine left quite the mark on the paint at least. I heard his heavy steps drag into the room, sound filled noises escaping his distorted nose - or kind of lack there of. Apparently, Eddie had indeed hid because Chris hadn't made and movements to kill which would have been highly evident from her ear distance away. My heart pounded fervently and I was frightened that he could even hear it attempting to make it's way out of my chest just to try and escape itself. His footsteps became close to my location. I could see his lower half and even the fists that hung down by his sides. Those were some damn big hands. I tried my hardest not to gasp when I saw that Walker began to bend over and look at where I had tried so desperately to hide myself.

That's when I jumped and heard Eddie give out a battle cry. Apparently, the Groom had lept out from his hiding spot and had attempted to throw the massive superhuman off. It didn't seem very affective as the hunk of beast barely budged and grunted. I could hide here for a little bit longer as long as Eddie kept him distracted. Maybe, just maybe, the Groom could fight him off or at least get him to leave and save me from having to leave the room and just ditch both of the crazy psycho bonkers guys.

Nope. I saw Eddie fly across the room, his back hitting the wall and he slumped down, a painful gasp expelled from his lips. The poor madman. Chris Walker went to the other side of the room to fetch the slowly standing Gluskin. I used the opportunity to scram from out beneath the counter where I obviously wasn't any more safe than I was out in the open where I could actually escape. I turned and my eyes widened as the already tall Eddie grew a few feet by being picked up off his feet by his throat. Walker had him up and Eddie's face immediately began to turn shades of red and purple. Not only was he hanging in the air by his neck but there was no doubt the ex-military man's grip was one that would be leaving a mark for a good long time, the guy could probably crush a windpipe. I glanced at the door that was very wide open then to the dieing Gluskin who's eyes remained on me, ice filled blue eyes looking at me as if they were saying, 'would you dare?'

Sad thing was is that I would.


End file.
